


Waking Up In Vegas

by reneerhodes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Las Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reneerhodes/pseuds/reneerhodes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasmine has has a rough go of it, lately. This trip to Las Vegas might be just this cure she needed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up In Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year for some friends of mine and posted it on their site. Now I'm sharing it here, too. ENJOY!

Waking Up In Vegas

This ten day trip to Las Vegas was supposed to be a combination celebration of sorts. Karen had gotten a promotion at the prestigious graphic design firm she worked at. Mags had finally found a job she was excited about and would soon be starting as a lead instructor at the New York branch of the CIA. (Culinary Institutes of America, that is.) Plus, Jenni’s 35th birthday fell midway through the vacation’s time.

But…

Here it was, only night two, and we’d all scattered to the four corners of the Strip.

Karen had received word that an old friend of hers was in town and was off like a shot. Said “old friend” just happened to have six pack abs, multitudinous tattoos, snake hips, spiky dark hair and a voice that had helped to sell several million records. She was certain to be gone for a while…

One of Mags’ New York colleagues had gotten her behind the scenes access to the workings at ARIA’s Jean Philippe Patisserie, as well as the offer of a comped dinner at Sage afterwards. It was a networking opportunity she couldn’t pass up.

The almost-but-not-quite birthday girl had nearly lost her mind when she’d heard that some kind of rodeo trials was in town and that most of the cowboys were staying at the Luxor…

So here I sit, Diet Coke in hand, in the Luxor’s Centra Bar watching Jenni make out with some long, lanky, very young, (probably) Texan stud. 

*sigh*

Sometimes it pays to be the solitary sober friend…and sometimes it doesn’t.

This is bullshit. 

Why am I even here? 

I have nothing to drink… Okay, **that** can be remedied quickly enough.

But I certainly have nothing to celebrate. My research grant probably won’t be funded and my advisor told me that my dissertation needed “serious work” before he would even look at it again. Plus, my boyfriend of nearly three years decided right before I left that he wanted to break up with me. Now this may have been because he caught me making out with his older brother at his art gallery opening soiree. But, in my defense: 1- Gabriel is a _really_ good kisser and 2- Cas started the whole thing by feeling up my former friend Meg at Karen’s birthday party. So there. NYAH!

Fuck this shit. I don’t need alcohol. I need sugar and caffeine. **THEN** I’ll be a happy camper.

I grabbed my stuff and went over to Jenni and her new “friend”. “Sorry to interrupt, J, but I’m gonna head out now. I’ll see you when I see you, okay? You seem to be in good hands here with…”

“Chad.” The young stud said. “My name’s Chad.”

Jenni just grinned goofily, her lipstick way beyond smudged.

I just shook my head. “Lovely to meet you, Chad. I’m outta here.”

~*~

Fifteen minutes later, I was at Sin City cupcakes – although I thought I’d found heaven. This place didn’t just have the usual portable tasty tidbits. They had cupcakes with BOOZE in them. YES! Maybe I’d get my liquor on after all…

“Aw come on, lady!” I heard a frustrated voice behind me say. “Pick something already.”

I whirled around and gave him my best evil death glare. “Back off, bowlegs, before I kick you in the nuts.”

_“Pfft. Whatever.”_

I turned back to the counter. “Um, yeah. I’d like one Strawberry Scandal, one Choco-mallow Intercourse, one Bailey’s Wet Surprise, one Margarita Madness and the last two Apple Pie ones.” I’d probably only eat halves of one or two cupcakes, before sharing the rest with the girls. ‘Cause I’m a good friend like that. _Heh._

“You know…” ‘Bowlegs’ said to me as I was leaving after paying for my order. “I **really** wanted those apple pie cupcakes. I can’t seem to find a decent actual pie in this town.”

“Pies suck. Cupcakes are way cooler.”

“Bite your tongue, woman.”

I smirked up at him. Though he was kind of a jerk, he was also **incredibly** hot. Short, honey-brown hair, strong chin, freckles, green eyes… HAVE mercy. I’ve always had a thing for green eyes. That doesn’t explain why I’ve spent the last three years with a guy with blue eyes, but whatever. “I’d rather bite something else…but I’ll leave it up to your imagination as to just what that is. See ya.”

~*~

Apparently I am not the only one that enjoys caffeine with their buttercream and liquor soaked sponge. I was in Sunrise Coffee, halfway through my Nutella latte and Strawberry Scandal cupcake, when my Sin City cupcakes adversary walked in. I heard him order a large plain cup of coffee and wondered if he liked his women that same way. You know… Hot, black and strong – such as myself. _**SNORT**_ I kill me sometimes.

“Mind if I join you?” He asked…and sat down without waiting for me to answer.

“Ooh. You’re a smooth talker.”

“Of course I am. Smooth like the best Arabica coffee beans.”

“I was thinking more along the lines of smooth like the finest Trader Joe’s crunchy peanut butter. But hey. What do I know?”

He just shook his head. “You got a name, O Feisty One?”

“Jasmine. You?”

“Dean.”

“Good to know.”

We drank and ate in silence for a little while before he said: “Uh...so…You got any plans for the rest of the night?”

“I don’t know.” I swiped a finger through some frosting and slowly licked it off. He swallowed hard. _Aww, yeah. That’s the reaction I was looking for. Go, Jas. Go, Jas. Get your flirt on…_ “You got suggestions?”

“Well, I…”

“Lemme guess. First time in town?”

“Second, actually.”

“My friends and I come here a lot, so I know a thing or two. There actually is a place off Fremont that does have really good pie; some of them are even portable. And Turner’s Tavern, which isn’t far from the bakery, is having cheap shot night tonight. Their specialty is the Purple Nurple.”

“You do NOT want to go up against me in a shot contest. You’ll lose.”

“Oh, I’m sure I’ve beaten bigger and better than you, Dean.”

“It is SO on right now.”

“Yes, it is…”

~*~  
 _Shut up and put your money where your mouth is…That's what you get for waking up in Vegas… Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now…That's what you get for waking up in Vegas…_

The next afternoon…

It had been a very long time since I’ve had to do the morning (or afternoon) “walk of shame” in front of my friends; and I wasn’t expecting to have to do it any time soon…

Therefore, I was VERY surprised to see three pairs of eyes staring back at me when I walked into our suite at Planet Hollywood.

“Jas? Where on earth have you been?” Mags asked me.

“Why do you have streaks of purple and pink glitter in your hair?” (Karen) “And a hickey the size of a fifty cent piece under your left ear?”

“Um…” I was struggling for coherence over pounding hangover in my head.

“By the way,” Jenni smirked. “Castiel called the room this morning looking for you. Why would you text him a photo of some guy drinking a shot out of your cleavage? That’s just _evil_ , Jas.”

I pinched the bridge of my nose. “Can we finish this interrogation after I’ve had a shower? I’ll feel a bit more human then.”

“We were just about to head out to lunch, but for this- we’ll wait.”

~~  
I grabbed clean clothes out of my suitcase and was about to walk into the bathroom, when my phone alerted me to an incoming text…

_**In case you were looking for your bra, it’s still tied around my left ankle. Kinda looks like a crimson satin bow…**_

I snorted. _**Do I need to come back and free you or something?**_

_**Nah. I’m good. Your shirt’s still here, too.**_

_**I couldn’t find it when I was leaving, so I borrowed one of yours. And for some reason I’m wearing your class ring on my left thumb…**_

_**??? What all did we do?**_

_**Don’t remember a lot after my third devil’s blood shot…**_

_**Ouch. Want to piece together the night over dinner?**_

_**Sure.**_

_**Pick you up at 7?**_

_**Sounds good. Later, D.**_

_**Later, O Feisty One.**_

 

I could feel a huge grin start to spread across my face.

 

Castiel Novak, who?

~~*~~  
http://sincitycupcakes.com/  
Waking Up In Vegas – Katy Perry


End file.
